


The Wanderer

by Stariceling



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Zelgadis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanderer

Stone skin  
Makes strong hands  
Demon blood  
Enhances spells  
Sword raises  
Blood spills  
Wash it off  
And move on  
Body grows cold  
Far behind me  
Cold as my heart  
My heart of stone


End file.
